Ugly
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Spinoff of chapter 4 of "Hope and Family". SeoHyun has written a song she doesn't want her parents to know about. What happens when it comes to light? What secrets will finally see the light of day?


A/n: This is set after the events of chapter 4 of Hope and Family and explores what happens after Bronwyn tells Bran about SeoHyun's song including the translated Lyrics to the song.

Disclaimer: Don't own Alpha and Omega series or Ugly by 2ne1 which is the song translated in this story.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((A&O))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 **Ugly**

SeoHyun got home from the forest where she had spent time talking with Bronwyn and went straight to her bedroom in hopes that her parents wouldn't see that she had recently been crying. She didn't feel like answering their questions at that moment, all she wanted was peace and quiet.

She heard Charles tell Anna he was going to talk with Bran and then the door opened and shut leading her to assume he had left for Bran's home. She didn't think much of it; he went to talk with Bran often as his enforcer so SeoHyun didn't see a reason for her to be concerned about it.

She had nearly dozed off when she heard her father knock on her door.

"Is everything okay, Da?" she asked standing to talk to him.

"That depends... what is this about a song you wrote... my Da seems concerned about your mental health." Charles replied.

"She promised she wouldn't say anything..." SeoHyun bellowed throwing a pillow across the room.

"Who promised this?" Charles asked growing even more concerned.

"Bronwyn," she replied simply.

"SeoHyun, from what Da told me Bronwyn is extremely concerned about you... seems to think that you... that you might be hurting yourself or worse..." Charles couldn't bring himself to say that Bronwyn feared SeoHyun was considering killing herself but it was clear the message came through anyway.

SeoHyun dropped heavily back onto her bed.

"I've never considered killing myself if that's what she's afraid of... no... that isn't completely true I did back when I was in the San Diego pack, before you came into my life, afterwards I would never dream of it." SeoHyun assured him.

Charles sat down beside her.

"Still I would like to hear this song and know exactly what it is you're saying... we need to understand how you are hurting before we can make that pain go away." He told her hugging her near himself.

"I know, Da… it's just… it's hard for me to talk about it… hard for me to admit these things to you." She wiped at her tears in vain.

"I understand, SeoHyun, really I do, but I want to help you and to help you I need to know where you need my help."

"I know." She sighed and picked up her guitar and began to play the Korean and English lyrics merging to create an emotionally packed song.

Charles listened to her wishing he understood Korean, wishing he knew exactly what she was saying. Anna had joined them as the song progressed and it was clear she too was worried about SeoHyun.

The chorus hit and it all hit home exactly what had Bronwyn so worried about SeoHyun; the idea that SeoHyun believed herself to be ugly and that anyone who told her otherwise was lying to her was a bitter pill for them as parents to swallow. They didn't understand why she felt this way who was it that put it into her mind that she wasn't pretty so deep that she wouldn't even believe her own parents when they said she was pretty.

SeoHyun put her guitar down and was stunned when Charles pulled her into his arms and she felt Brother Wolf's energy surround her in his soothing presence.

"I wish you had come to us when you started feeling this way." He said softly as Anna came to sit behind SeoHyun and joined the family embrace.

"I didn't know how to, Da… I was afraid… I don't know why the idea of going to you scared me but it did…" she sobbed as she clung to his shirt.

Charles' heart shattered at his feet as she cried.

"You don't have to be afraid, I'm your father, SeoHyun, I'll always be here to take care of you, I want you to come to me or your mom with any problem you have no matter how small." He said.

"I know, Da, and I'm so grateful to have you and mom as my family." She said and slipped out of their embrace.

"But… there are some days I wonder if I'm worthy of having such a wonderful family… some days where I feel like there is no way anyone could love someone as ugly as me."

Those words were like a knife in the heart for Charles and Anna both.

"You are not ugly, SeoHyun" Anna said.

"Yes I am!" SeoHyun cried raising her voice to her mom for the first time in their relationship.

"SeoHyun…" Anna trailed off as SeoHyun didn't seem to be finished.

"I've never been pretty… Everett made sure I knew that." She fired back. Everett had been the name of the San Diego pack alpha that Charles had killed for abusing her and allowing humans to be turned against their will by pack members and even turning a few himself to bolster his pack numbers because he was losing control and his members were leaving.

"He made sure I knew how ugly and pathetic I was." she sighed.

Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing and had to swallow an extremely large knot before she could even speak.

"SeoHyun, that isn't true, sweetheart, you are beautiful, he… he just didn't see it." Anna said hugging SeoHyun again as she began to sob.

"I wish it was so easy for me to believe that's true but…" she trailed "There is always this little part of me that believes him… that believes every word he said."

"I know and it's going to be hard to get past that, but we will, together… because we are a family." Anna told her.

Charles stepped up and but his arms around Anna and SeoHyun.

"Promise us one thing, SeoHyun… that you will never keep anything like this a secret from us again" he said

"I promise, Da." She replied.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((A&O))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Later that evening Charles found a sheet of paper in his office with SeoHyun's neat handwriting on it.

"This is the translation of the song I sang you earlier that you wanted.

I'm trying to smile brightly but  
I don't like it  
I'm not pretty, I'm not beautiful  
Oh oh oh oh x 2

I'm trying to sing but  
No one is listening  
I'm not pretty, I'm not beautiful  
Oh oh oh oh x 2

Why am I this ugly  
What must I do for me to be able to smile brightly like you?

I'm getting angry again, why can't I ever be perfect  
I simply put the blame on my ugly appearance in this broken mirror

Don't look at me, I hate this feeling right now  
I want to hide away somewhere, I want to escape  
This world is full of lies

I think I'm ugly  
And nobody wants to love me  
Just like her I wanna be pretty I wanna be pretty  
Don't lie to my face tellin' me I'm pretty

I think I'm ugly  
And nobody wants to love me  
Just like her I wanna be pretty I wanna be pretty  
Don't lie to my face cuz I know I'm ugly

Don't tell me that you can understand me so easily  
My ugly and crooked heart may even come to resent you

Don't force me to talk; I'm not right for you  
The cold thorns inside that patronizing gaze suffocate me

Don't come closer, I don't even want your concern  
I want to leave away to somewhere, I want to shout out  
This world is full of lies

I think I'm ugly  
And nobody wants to love me  
Just like her I wanna be pretty I wanna be pretty  
Don't lie to my face tellin' me I'm pretty

I think I'm ugly  
And nobody wants to love me  
Just like her I wanna be pretty I wanna be pretty  
Don't lie to my face cuz I know I'm ugly

All alone  
I'm all alone x 2

There is no such thing as warmth  
There is no one by my side

All alone  
I'm all alone  
I'm all alone  
I'm always alone

There's no such thing as warmth  
Next to my side, there's not even anyone to embrace me

I think I'm ugly  
and nobody wants to love me  
Just like her I wanna be pretty I wanna be pretty  
Don't lie to my face tellin' me I'm pretty

I think I'm ugly  
and nobody wants to love me  
Just like her I wanna be pretty I wanna be pretty  
Don't lie to my face cuz I know I'm ugly"

Charles felt like his heart was breaking all over again. He had no idea exactly how bad SeoHyun felt about herself nor did he have the slightest clue how to change her view of herself. He took the translations to his father in hopes that he might have some answers.

"This isn't good but at least she is expressing it and not bottling it all up" Bran admitted "Though I wish she had come to us about how she was feeling so we could do something sooner."

Bran sighed and looked away from Charles "This isn't going to be easy to deal with, Charles, she needs a lot of reassurance that this isn't true, I've been talking with a counselor to see what we can do for her and the best thing we can do is listen to her, let her tell us what her insecurities are."

"I wish I could change what happened to her, see the girl she was before Everett beat her down." Charles sighed.

"Me too" Bran replied "She was probably shy even back then but nowhere near this insecure, he did this to her."

SeoHyun slipped into Bran's office trying to make herself as unnoticeable as possible, but Bran had other ideas as he walked over and hugged her then had hr sit where they could talk.

"I know what your parents told you, SeoHyun and I want you to know you can come to me if you have a problem. I am your alpha and more importantly I am your grandfather and I will always be here for you."

"I know, grandda," she sighed as he hugged her.

"Not all of them called me ugly, the second, Mitchell told me I was pretty... But..." She hesitated not sure if revealing what he did to her.

"But what SeoHyun?" Bran asked.

"Promise me you won't lose control when you hear this, Mitchell is dead."

"What did he do to you?" Charles asked.

"He would tell me things like I was pretty while..." She swallowed back tears and an extremely large knot before she said "he would tell me those things as he molested me."

Bran and Charles became livid, both had to push back their wolves who wanted revenge for what SeoHyun had seen, both believed Mitchell had too merciful a death compared to the suffering he caused SeoHyun. They believed the same of Everett who allowed her molestation. There was no way Everett didn't know that his second was doing this to SeoHyun. Charles looked up Mitchell's name and was shocked by what he discovered.

"I wonder if Everett knew his second was a registered sex offender, so was his fourth, Sebastian." Charles said in Welsh as Bran held SeoHyun in his arms. SeoHyun knew some Welsh but her Welsh wasn't good enough to understand that statement.

"Who knows, son, they're dead, that's all that matters." Bran replied rubbing SeoHyun's hair as she cried.

"Molested... That explained a lot about her behavior when she first arrived, her fear of males and desire that they only touch her on her terms." He said still speaking Welsh.

Bran placed a soft kiss on her temple as she cuddled close to him. This revelation made the fact that she had trusted Charles all the more special to them.

Charles knew he would have to tell Anna what they had learned, but that could wait as he took SeoHyun from his father. She needed his attention and love and would get it. He took a seat with her quietly as she had gone to sleep.

"Da... What do I do now?" He asked.

"Listen to her, like I said and make sure she knows that you are listening to her. Address her concerns but don't patronize her, never do that and above all make sure she knows she is beautiful and loved." Bran said.

THE END


End file.
